<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for you, it's always open by chappedstick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253993">for you, it's always open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappedstick/pseuds/chappedstick'>chappedstick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate universe: alternate universes, F/M, M/M, trixie gets eiffel towered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappedstick/pseuds/chappedstick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice is busy looking at the way the peaks of Brian’s cheeks are pinked, the flick of Katya’s tongue over her bottom lip. </p><p>Both of them look back at her with the same moony grin, and it twists up her insides more than the two glasses of wine she’s had should allow. Across the room from her Trixie is uncharacteristically silent, watching the two Katyas, watching Beatrice. He clears his throat and locks eyes with her. She knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for you, it's always open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451748">Vernalis</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter/pseuds/stutter">stutter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It takes very little encouragement from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stutter/">stutter</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanierose/">beanierose</a> to get me to write a foursome, but also is it technically a foursome if it's you and your partner having sex with alternate universe versions of... you and your partner?</p><p>This is loosely set during <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451748/chapters/56215783">vernalis</a>, if they had a bit more time to spend together. You don't <i>have</i> to have read vernalis for this to make sense, but it certainly helps.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know, it’s actually psycho how much you look alike,” Trixie says, one of his knees pulled up to his chest. He’s perched in the slouchy armchair they keep in the corner, the place that they dump clean laundry when they’re too tired to put it away. Brian is sitting on the rug at the foot of the bed, Dolly’s smooth long body draped over his legs. He holds her snout in both of his hands, smoothing his thumbs over her eyebrows. She looks like she may never leave his lap.</p><p>“It’s freaky, right?” Katya asks, flopping down on her stomach with her head in her hands. “Like, wait-” She pulls her hair back away from her face. “Me bald? Would you still kiss me Tracy?” </p><p>“Oh my god!” Beatrice laughs and shoves Katya with her foot. “I think it says more about me than you that I would.” She looks between Katya and Brian, twisting a strand of hair around two fingers.</p><p>“I’d kiss you,” Brian says, craning his head up to Katya, and she shrills in delight. She bounces closer and dips her head down over the edge of the bed. Beatrice watches as Katya reaches out and kisses him, her hair curtaining their faces.</p><p>They both shriek and pull back, giggling. Dolly snuffs and gets up suddenly, slinking out of the room with a passing glance over her shoulder, one that clearly says she’s not here for this energy at this time. Beatrice is busy looking at the way the peaks of Brian’s cheeks are pinked, the flick of Katya’s tongue over her bottom lip. </p><p>Both of them look back at her with the same moony grin, and it twists up her insides more than the two glasses of wine she’s had should allow. Across the room from her Trixie is uncharacteristically silent, watching the two Katyas, watching Beatrice. He clears his throat and locks eyes with her. She knows. </p><p>“Do it again,” Beatrice says, sitting up on her knees. Katya’s posture changes, and she looks back over her shoulder at Beatrice for a moment, her face plain, regarding. Her blue eyes flicker, and then she grins, all white teeth, and reaches down to grab Brian by the collar of his shirt, hauling him bodily up onto the bed.</p><p>Brian lets out a little surprised sound that makes Beatrice press her groin down against the foot she has folded up beneath herself. She watches as he closes his eyes, opening up to Katya, her fingers smoothing over the stubble shadowing his jaw. </p><p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” Trixie says, across the room. Beatrice cannot take her eyes off Katya’s mouth and the way she pushes her tongue into Brian’s like it belongs to her. It kind of does, in a way, she guesses. Katya tucks her hair behind one ear, the side closest to Trixie and Beatrice, like she wants them to be able to see better.<br/><br/>“Christ, you’re good at that,” Brian says, his long neck stretched out as he reaches up to meet her. He gets one of his hands on Katya’s knee, and she puts one of hers around his throat, tilting her head and muffling his speech. “Let me-” He says, her mouth on his.<br/><br/>“Fine, fine,” Katya answers, and she lets go of him, crawling backwards up the bed, settling in next to Beatrice. Brian comes up to meet her, looking back at Trixie, as if waiting for approval. Trixie just nods, a small <em> uh huh</em>, and Brian brackets Katya with his arms, settling down against her stomach. She draws her knees up, her hand on the hem of her shirt, paused. </p><p>The tension in the room is palpable, and Beatrice realizes she’s holding her breath, her chest tight. She’s not wearing a bra, and she’s suddenly self conscious of the way her nipples must be poking through her tank. As if any of them should care.</p><p>“Is he going to fucking eat her out?” Trixie asks, more to himself than anyone else in the room. Beatrice inclines her head, waving him over.<br/><br/>“He better,” She says, “Get over here.”</p><p>He doesn’t have to be told twice. Trixie crosses the room in a few short strides of his long legs, sitting down next to her, his thigh pressed against the length of hers. Beatrice doesn’t have to look at him to know he’s as hard as she feels. </p><p>“You heard her, baby,” Katya says, and she puts her hand so gently on the back of Brian’s neck. His eyelids flutter closed, and he bends his head to press his mouth against Katya’s crotch. It’s such a tender gesture, and Beatrice can’t be sure that the two of them didn’t plan this as part of an elaborate murder plot.</p><p>She watches Brian lick all the way up between Katya’s legs, noticing the way it makes Katya shudder, even though the fabric. </p><p>“<em>Gawd</em>,” Brian says, lifting his head. “I don’t know how I know what I’m doing but like,” He pauses to pull Katya’s panties aside with his thumb, and Beatrice watches the movement of the tendons in his arm, the way the ink of his tattoos shifts across them. “I mean, it’s basically my own pussy.”</p><p>“Don’t tease me, <em> moya vedmachik,</em>” Katya says, and Brian closes his eyes and puts his mouth on her.</p><p>“But I’m <em> gay</em>,” Trixie whines, his tone plaintive. Beatrice knows what he means. There are all sorts of reasons why this <em> shouldn’t </em> be getting her as wet as she is, but she’s become accustomed to shifting her worldview for even less.</p><p>“I know honey, but <em> look </em> at that,” Beatrice breathes, leaning her weight into the solid wall that is Trixie’s body. She reaches over his thigh and presses the flat of her palm against Trixie’s dick. He groans.</p><p>Katya has tipped her head back as Brian licks into her, one of her hands still perched gently on the crown of his head, the other grasping one of her tits. Brian is making sounds in his throat like he’s the one getting eaten out, and when he pulls back briefly Beatrice can see that he’s drooling.</p><p>Beatrice grips Trixie’s cock through his pants until he whimpers. She feels it reverberate through her, but she can’t take her eyes off of Brian’s tongue in Katya’s cunt. She feels a surge of energy course through her, and she needs more immediately.<br/><br/>“She likes it like that,” Beatrice murmurs, and Katya turns her head to flash her a look, reaching out to run the back of her fingers down Beatrice’s inner arm.<br/><br/>“Yeah, it’s good,” Katya agrees, and then she suddenly taps Brian on the head a few times, pushing him back. “I gotta take these off, like now,” She squirms, pulling off her top and tossing it to the floor. “You gotta- I don’t want to ruin these panties, mama.”<br/><br/>Brian laughs and sits up, pulling Katya’s underwear off easily and flinging them across the room. She screams and covers her face briefly, and then rolls her body towards Beatrice.<br/><br/>“You can’t let me be the only naked one here, Tracy, come on,” Katya whines, and Beatrice can’t get enough of the way her tits look from this angle. “Take your pants off at least! And get <em> this </em> gorgeous hunk of man out of all that activewear.” She gestures to Trixie as a whole and he screams and grabs Beatrice’s wrist.</p><p>Beatrice shoves him lightly, but Katya is right. She turns to Trixie and grabs his shirt, pulling it up and over his head and trapping his arms in it for a moment. She discards it and he leans in, looking like he’s trying to get his mouth on her. She just gently chides him, <em> mm mm. </em></p><p>Trixie looks disappointed, so Beatrice rakes her nails down his chest, over his nipples. He moans and leans into it for a moment, and then he shoves her, realizing her trickery. He gets off the bed, stumbling out of his pants. Trixie keeps his underwear on, but Beatrice can see the way his dick strains against the fabric, how a wet spot is forming on the front. It makes her mouth water, and in an extremely incongruent way it makes her feel like even more of a dyke.</p><p>She takes her pants and underwear off but leaves her top, quietly pushing Trixie down on the bed next to Katya. Brian has stripped completely naked, and Beatrice marvels at the way his tattoos echo the ones she’s so familiar with. He sits with his legs neatly folded, a bright look on his face, betrayed only by the red flush going down his neck and chest, the way his hard dick bobs when he moves.</p><p>“Get her off,” Beatrice says to Brian, settling between Trixie’s thighs, leaning back against his chest. She presses the swell of her ass up against Trixie’s crotch, enjoying the feel of his broad body against hers. “You were doing really good, if you fuck her like that it’s in the <em> bag</em>.”<br/><br/>“<em>Baby! </em>” Katya squeals, her face lit up. “She’s right, sweetheart, like-” She pauses, and Beatrice sees Brian slide a finger into her. “Yeah, and then-” It’s like she doesn’t even have to finish her sentences, Brian is plucking her thoughts straight out of her head.</p><p>“Fuck,” Trixie says again, and Beatrice feels his dick twitch against her. She reaches behind herself and grabs him by the wrist.<br/><br/>“Don’t touch,” She says simply, and it pulls a moan from Trixie’s throat as well as Brian’s, his lips around Katya’s clit. Beatrice can’t see his mouth, which tells her he’s doing something right, and his shoulder shifts, Katya’s hips arching in the way she knows they do when she’s getting fucked <em> good</em>.</p><p>“Yeah,” Beatrice says, and Katya breathes out, the sound a soft echo of the sentiment. She reaches out and brushes her fingers down Katya’s throat, over the arch of her collarbone, the curve of her shoulder.</p><p>“Oh <em> yeah</em>, like that, like that-” Katya croons, both of her hands on Brian’s shaved head. Beatrice can feel the movement of his arm on the bed as he fucks her. She watches Katya bite her lip, her chest heaving as her eyes screw shut, her voice pitching in a tone that Beatrice knows very well.</p><p>Katya’s thighs tremble, and she rocks her hips up against Brian’s tongue, her mouth open. The lights in the room flicker briefly, and Brian sucks her through it as she comes. The four of them are cast into shadow for a few seconds, the lights only coming back on when Brian finally pulls off of her with a wet sound.</p><p>“Hey honey, do you- can I?” He asks, and Beatrice feels the ghost of Trixie’s breath at her neck.<br/><br/>“Another, right?” Trixie says, his voice sounding hoarse.<br/><br/>“You are all rotted,” Katya pants, but she’s nodding, moving her hips against Brian’s hand. He sits up, and Beatrice is struck by the way it highlights his angles, the way he’s sharp where Katya is soft. He wraps one hand around Katya’s leg, pressing a kiss against the jut of her knee. </p><p>Beatrice watches as Brian fucks Katya with what must be at least three fingers. His breath is quiet and focused, coming in small huffs through his nose, his right hand pressed against the flat of her stomach. Jealousy flashes through her, and Beatrice isn’t sure who it’s for. Katya tosses her hair and it sticks to the side of her face. </p><p>“Oh my god, <em> shit, </em> baby, yeah, yeah-” Katya chants, arching up off the bed. She grips Brian’s head between her thighs, and moans, a breathy, helpless sound. Beatrice feels her own clit throb as Katya comes, the slick sound of her clenching around Brian’s fingers making her head spin. Behind her, Trixie lets out a dry sob.</p><p>Katya flops one of her arms over her head, pushing her bangs back from her sweaty face. She looks up at Brian, her eyes alight as he takes his fingers out of her, rubbing small circles against her thigh, his hand slippery with her come. There’s something about the look between them that Beatrice doesn’t trust. Then Brian is shuffling over, climbing gingerly over the jumble of legs on the bed and settling between Beatrice’s knees. He looks up at her expectantly. He can’t.<br/><br/>“May I uh,” Brian giggles and flashes his fingers in a vee in front of his face, flicking his tongue between them.</p><p>It makes Trixie scream and grab Beatrice by the shoulders, holding her flush against his chest. “You <em> have </em> to,” He says, one arm wrapped across her. His fingers squeeze at her shoulder, and she feels his voice through her back, traveling down the base of her spine. </p><p>“Mm, she’ll be good for you,” Katya murmurs, shifting her weight towards the three of them. Beatrice shivers and fights her impulse to shrink by letting her legs fall wide instead.</p><p>Then Brian gets down on his elbows and puts his hand along the crease of Beatrice’s thigh, nosing against her soft skin. The drag of his stubble is electrifying. She wants to grab him by the ears. Instead she puts her hands on Trixie’s thighs, digging her short nails in. She hears the way it makes him exhale sharply.</p><p>“I know I’m like, embarrassingly new to this,” Brian says, his mouth against Beatrice’s pubic bone. “But if you’re anything like my Tallulah, I think I’ve got a good handle on how to get you there.” He wraps his arms around her thighs, holding his head over her, mouth open.</p><p>Beatrice just huffs out a breath, daring him. Brian lets his tongue loll out, dripping saliva down onto her pussy. She lets out a small, surprised sound, hears it echoed back at her in stereo; Trixie and Katya are watching attentively. Then Brian bends his head and swipes his tongue over her, and Beatrice feels her whole body tense up. It’s familiar in a way that makes her shudder, and she has to blink down at his stupid bald head for a moment to confirm whose mouth is actually on her.</p><p>“You look so good baby,” Katya says, and then shifting, “Get your hands on her, you’re allowed.”</p><p>For a moment Beatrice isn’t sure who Katya is talking to and then Trixie pushes one of his hands up underneath the hem of her shirt. He draws his big fingers over her soft stomach, over her ribs and up the underside of one of her tits, feeling the weight of it in his hand. He rubs his thumb over Beatrice’s nipple in a way that takes the breath out of her and makes her push her chest up into his touch.</p><p>Everyone is paying so much attention to her. Something inside of her swells up, and she feels way too hot. It makes her want to cover her eyes, squirm away from their touch. But Brian’s mouth is on her and she lets out a soft sigh instead, and she knows she’s so wet for it that it burns her through. Beatrice tries to look up at Trixie, and she wonders if he looks as wrecked as she feels. She can feel him hard underneath her, his cock pressing into the small of her back, and she can’t seem to find her voice but she wills him to breathe. He does, and she feels the heat of his skin and the beat of his heart against her body.</p><p>“God,” Beatrice says, rocking her hips up into Brian’s mouth. She can tell he’s smiling in the same way Katya does, putting one hand against her pelvis and pulling her hood back with his thumb. For a fag, he eats pussy like a goddamn <em> champ. </em>Trixie slides his other hand up under Beatrice’s shirt, and she has the brief thought that he shouldn’t even <em> like </em> big, soft tits like hers, but he squeezes, his hands a firm pressure, and she doesn’t want him to stop.</p><p>“<em>God,</em>” Beatrice breathes, and in some kind of insane act of symbiosis Brian pushes his tongue into her, while Trixie rolls both her nipples between his fingers. She closes her eyes, trying to push her body into both of their grips.<br/><br/>“God, you look so good, baby,” Katya says, her hands at Beatrice’s elbow. “I never get to see you like <em> this </em>when we’re… shit, Tracy.” </p><p>“What a treat, huh?” Brian asks, and Beatrice feels his hot breath against her cunt. She pushes back against Brian’s forehead and he looks up at her. It really is Katya’s face, a bit sharper, the jaw wider, facial hair making him rough. </p><p>Beatrice has the urge to fuck his face. She lets herself revel in the feeling of Trixie’s hands on her tits for a while longer, and then she swats at them both, pushing them off of her. They yelp, offended, doleful little sounds, and Beatrice gets up from the bed. She pulls her shirt off over her head, feels three hot pairs of eyes on her body.<br/><br/>“Sorry, was it not alright?” Brian asks, sitting up. He’s wiping his mouth off on the back of his hand, and Beatrice sees the way Trixie’s looking at him like a man dying of thirst.<br/><br/>“No, you were great, I just-” Beatrice pulls the elastic off of her wrist, tying her hair up in a knot on top of her head. “I want Trixie to get fucked.”</p><p>Trixie sputters, pulling his legs up to his chest. “I’m sorry, excuse me? That’s not something that I get to have a say over?” Beatrice sits down on the edge of the bed. Trixie moves like he’s not sure whether he wants to shrink back or lean into her touch. </p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” Beatrice says, drawing her fingers down Trixie’s shin. “As if you’re not completely gagging for it already.”<br/><br/>Both Katya and Brian shriek with laughter. Brian throws himself down on the bed, grabbing Katya by the ankle. Trixie’s face is so red.<br/><br/>“Fuck <em> off,</em>” Trixie says, but he softens when Beatrice runs her hand over the top of his head.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry, you don’t want Brian to rail you? Cause that’s fine, you don’t have to participate we’re all about consent here,” Beatrice crawls towards Brian, makes like she’s going to climb on top of him. Trixie whines like he’s about to have his dessert taken away.<br/><br/>“No, oh my god you fucking cunt, of course I do,” Trixie is up and out of his underwear in record time. “Please, I just- tell me what to do, I’m so fucking hard.” Beatrice feels a pulse of attraction mixed with pity. She likes him so much.</p><p>“Oh, he’s so hot,” Katya squeals, kicking her legs. She sits up suddenly, reaching out to grab Brian’s arm. Naked, the way their tattoos reflect each other is striking; covering both of their arms, scattered across backs and legs. They move in tandem, like shadows. “Wait, please, can I?”</p><p>Beatrice watches the way Trixie pauses, his knee on the edge on the bed. She notices the way he keeps his hands in loose fists at his sides.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Brian asks. He looks like he’s contemplating it, chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes on Trixie, but he’s already got a hand around his dick, pulling slowly.  </p><p>“Yeah. Yes!” Katya says, both her hands on Brian’s shoulder. “I wanna fuck him.”</p><p>Beatrice’s mouth goes dry.</p><p>“That sound good to you, honey?” Brian asks, beckoning Trixie down onto the bed. Trixie comes closer, kneeling in front of Beatrice. He breathes, pressing his hands together in front of his face for a moment, eyes closed. He makes a small, high pitched sound.</p><p>“Girl, honestly at this point, just <em> anybody </em>fuck me,” Trixie says, and Brian crows and leans forward to grab him by the neck, kissing him. Trixie moans into his mouth, a sound Beatrice feels in her core, and puts his hands on Brian. </p><p>“Katenka, get your harness,” Beatrice prompts, and it takes a full beat for Katya to respond to her at all, her eyes fixed on the boys.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yes! Yess.”</p><p>It hits Beatrice how absolutely insane this is. Just for a moment. She watches as Katya pulls on her harness, gets herself situated with the dildo and lube. Trixie is climbing into Brian’s lap and Beatrice sees their dicks rub together, the way Trixie’s hips hitch and how his eyebrows tick up. She puts a hand to her own mouth, touching her lower lip. She’s warm, but as much as she wants to just watch, observe, take in, she knows she has to intervene.</p><p>“Hey, what did I say?” She asks, grabbing Trixie firmly by the upper arm. He whines and buckles; the sound makes her heart swell for him. Beatrice locks eyes with Katya over his head, feeling her energy like static, and starts to direct him into position.<br/><br/>“Get on your stomach, Trixie,” Beatrice coaches, her own name still strange in her mouth. He does, eyes closed, head bent, muttering under his breath, <em> fuck fuck fuck. </em></p><p>“Baby,” Katya says, putting her hand on the small of Trixie’s back. He jumps slightly at the touch, and Katya smooths her hand down his spine, sympathetic. Beatrice is so desperately in love with her. She wants to kiss Katya, climb right over Trixie and take her in, but that’s not what this is about. They’ll have plenty of time for it later. </p><p>“He’s good for it,” Brian says, shuffling over to Beatrice, resting his head on her knee. “I’m so excited for you to get into that juicy ass, <em> baba.</em>” He’s bigger than Katya, but he’s hot and throws light in the same way, and Beatrice puts her hand on his head just to revel in the feel of the stubble beneath her palm.</p><p>Katya shakes the bottle of lube in Brian’s direction. “Do <em> not </em> fucking call me that while I am about to penetrate your gay life partner with my lesbian cock! Do not!” She’s laughing though, radiating delight.</p><p>Trixie groans, his head in his hands. “I fucking hate all of you, I don’t know how I ended up in this situation.” He moves his arm in a way that looks like he’s going to reach for his cock, and Beatrice slaps his arm. He lets out a high plaintive sound that makes her clench.</p><p>“I dunno, seems like you’re pretty into it,” Beatrice says, watching the way he presses back with his ass as Katya smooths her hands over it. It’s a good ass, she would know.</p><p>She can tell when Katya lubes up and slips in a finger, seeing the shift in Trixie’s body, the soft shudder of his breath. Beatrice wonders if that’s what she looks like, when Katya fucks her the same way. Brian is jacking himself, and she thinks she can feel the pull of it in her own clit.</p><p>“Oh Tracy,” Katya says, settled on her knees behind Trixie’s hips. She fucks into him with her hand. “Wow this boy’s ass is really <em> something, </em>huh?” Beatrice watches the movement of Katya’s arm, her gaze drifting over her bicep, her shoulder, her tits. </p><p>“Yeah baby,” Beatrice replies. She runs one hand back and forth over her own collarbone, leaning back on her other hand. “And I want you to fuck him.”</p><p>“You’re the worst person I know,” Trixie chokes out, barely lifting his head, balanced on his elbows and knees. She sees his face, but the tension is drawn clear and taut down the length of his body, and she hears it in his voice too. </p><p>Beatrice smiles, looking him dead in the eye. “Hey Brian, you want to fuck his mouth? Shut him up?” </p><p>Trixie’s mouth is a flat line, but his nostrils flare.</p><p>“Oh- oh <em> absolutely</em>,” Brian says, sitting up too fast. Beatrice steadies him and he laughs and leans into her. She wishes they had more time. </p><p>Katya coaxes Trixie towards the end of the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube and reapplying. She nudges Brian and he gets up, resting one knee on the edge of the bed. His cock is so close to Trixie’s face. Beatrice watches, her mouth slightly open, as Katya rubs her fingers along the crease of Trixie’s ass, slicking up her dick.</p><p>“I’ll go first,” Katya says, and Trixie exhales, a drawn out breath as she presses in. Beatrice feels her stomach tighten, the pinch between Trixie’s brows a pressure she feels down the nape of her neck. </p><p>Katya starts to move, her small hands gripping Trixie’s hips so gently. Beatrice watches Trixie take it, rocking his hips back against her. He looks so good, stretched out broad beneath Katya’s grip, hard where she’s soft. Katya fucks him like she’s been doing it for years, his dick bobbing with the movement. Brian runs the backs of his fingers along Trixie’s jaw, and Trixie turns his face up towards him like he’s the sun.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Beatrice prompts Brian, and Trixie just tips his head and opens his mouth, his tongue pressed flat. Brian looks over at her, incredulous. She glows, watching the way Trixie’s tongue inches towards Brian’s dick.</p><p>“Fuck, okay,” Brian breathes out, and he holds Trixie’s jaw steady with one hand, rubbing the head of his cock along Trixie’s bottom lip. He pushes slowly into Trixie’s mouth, and the sound Trixie immediately makes around him makes Beatrice’s knees weak. Her mouth waters, and she lets her hand drift between her legs. Katya catches her eye, fully beaming at her while she rolls her hips, fucking into Trixie’s ass.</p><p>Brian is barely moving, just shallowly thrusting, breathing out through his nose. Beatrice thinks she can see precome beading at the tip of Trixie’s dick, dripping down onto the sheets. Reflexively, she dips her middle finger down and slicks herself up, rubbing over her clit.</p><p>“Shit, that’s sexy,” Brian says, his eyes flicking between Trixie’s mouth, Beatrice’s hand. He takes himself all the way out of Trixie’s mouth, a string of saliva drawn between Trixie’s tongue and the head of his cock. Trixie swallows, his mouth red, looking fucked out already.</p><p>Brian groans, running his thumb over Trixie’s lips. He pushes his fingers into Trixie’s mouth, a gesture that Trixie welcomes with a small nod of his head, his eyes fluttering closed. He sucks on Brian’s fingers, and Beatrice feels her mouth fill with saliva, her tongue too thick.</p><p>“I goddamn love your mouth,” Brian murmurs, and Trixie laughs, breathy. </p><p>“I know,” Trixie says, and brings his head forwards, taking Brian’s cock down his throat.</p><p>Katya hisses, fucking Trixie in long, steady strokes. The movement jostles him, and Beatrice is overwhelmed by the way he’s pinned between them, two shades of the same person. Trixie is bigger than her, stretched out between two fixed points, and her heart feels for him. She’s jealous, even, of the way he’s so soft and doesn’t seem to know it. With what seems to be an enormous amount of self restraint, Brian takes his dick out of Trixie’s mouth, his fist wrapped around the base. He swallows and turns to Beatrice, his face all pretty and pink.</p><p>“I think-” Brian says, barely tearing his eyes away from Trixie’s mouth. “I think you should fuck his mouth too,” He says to her. “<em>Look </em> at it. Look at <em> him</em>.”</p><p>Beatrice doesn’t have to; Trixie’s arousal cuts through her like a homing beacon. She feels his blood pulsing in her own ears, her face hot. Katya snaps her hips so hard Trixie yelps, and Beatrice feels it like a punch to her own gut. She jerks towards him. Brian shifts out of the way, and Beatrice puts one of her knees up on the bed, next to Trixie’s face. He doesn’t say anything, just looks up at her, his mouth open. Beatrice has an impulse and follows it through, pushing her wet fingers into his mouth, making him taste her. His mouth moves around her, and he makes a sound that could be him saying <em> oh my god.  </em></p><p>Beatrice’s heart thumps. She tilts her hips and removes her fingers, tipping Trixie’s face up, feeling his breath on her cunt. “You ready?” She asks, smoothing her thumb over the hollow of Trixie’s cheek. He presses his face into her palm.</p><p>“Yeah, oh my god, <em> please</em>,” Trixie begs, and Beatrice bends down to meet him.</p><p>Trixie’s mouth is wet and open, and he licks into her sloppily, his eyes closed. His touch is electric, and next to her Brian has his hand on his dick, the wet slide of his fist making Beatrice’s toes curl. She feels Trixie making hungry little sounds against her pussy, closing her eyes and tipping her head back. There’s a soft <em> bump, bump, bump </em> of Trixie’s nose against her pelvis, because Katya is still <em> railing him</em>, and Beatrice has to quietly give thanks for Katya’s stamina. She has slowed to a steady, deep pace, her grip making marks at the creases of Trixie’s hips. She kneads his ass, smacking it, and the sound echoes.<br/><br/>“Oh <em> fuck,</em>” Brian says, caught off guard. “Fuck, Trixie!” He doubles over at Beatrice’s side, bracing himself against the bed. His fist pumps over his cock erratically and he huffs out a sound, his voice thin. </p><p>“God, I’m gonna-” He crumples, coming over his own knuckles, dripping down over his fist. “Fuckin’ shit-” He mumbles, slumping forward onto the bed next to Trixie. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Oh baby,” Katya laughs out loud, high and happy. “You did good.” </p><p>Trixie whines, pressing his forehead against Beatrice’s pubic bone. He shifts and tries to reach for his dick again; Beatrice grabs his arm roughly and stops him.<br/><br/>“Don’t,” She says, and Trixie sobs. She thinks she hears something that sounds like <em> please </em> but she can’t be sure. “Katya, get him off.”</p><p>Beatrice keeps her grip on Trixie’s arm, and his face is pressed up against the crease of her thigh, his breath a hot staccato against her cunt. Katya shifts and pulls Trixie’s ass up against her, reaching around to finally wrap her fist around his cock. She flicks her thumb over the head of it; he’s so wet, and this time he does actually cry out. </p><p>“Fuck, I can’t- you can’t-” Trixie pants. Brian rubs a feeble hand over Trixie’s sweaty shoulder, and Katya fucks him <em> hard, </em>her hair falling down into her face. Beatrice feels the tremor a half second before it tears through Trixie’s body. Katya snaps her hips, and Beatrice feels the way Trixie’s whole body seizes in her calves, coiling at the base of her skull. Trixie turns his face against the soft skin of Beatrice’s inner thigh and bites down, a sound forced out between his teeth. Katya’s fist pumps wetly, and Trixie moans high in his throat. Beatrice can’t stop looking at him. He’s tense, his muscles coiled like springs, and she wants to give him everything.</p><p>“That’s it,” Katya is saying, and Beatrice watches sweat drip down the line of Katya’s nose. “That’s it, come on, sweetheart.”</p><p>Beatrice’s core clenches, Trixie’s back arches, and he cries out, coming violently over Katya’s fingers. Beatrice shudders, watching as Katya stills, holding Trixie up by his hips. His jaw is still clamped down, and Beatrice knows it’s going to leave a mark. She has to tap him until he releases her, breathing out in short puffs against her skin. Her whole body feels tight, and she’s dizzy, drunk with the waves of Trixie’s orgasm washing over her.</p><p>“C’mere baby, open up,” Beatrice says, and grabs Trixie’s face with both hands. He’s pliant and elastic in her grip. “I’m almost there, just open up for me.”</p><p>And he does. Trixie opens his mouth, his tongue out, and Beatrice grips him firmly and grinds hard against his face. She feels her shoulders tense, her hips tight, the way her tits bounce as she fucks him, the slick slide of his mouth against her lips. She knows she’s pushing him, can feel the way his head bends with her movements, how the edges of everything seem blurred out, glossy. </p><p>“Ah, god, <em> god,</em>” Beatrice breathes, and she can feel both Katya and Brian’s eyes on her. She closes her eyes, willing her brows to relax, her body to be soft. She feels like a tight fist. </p><p>Trixie makes a sound against her, pushing his tongue flat, giving her something to rut against and that’s <em> it. </em> “Yeah,” She chants, “Yeah, yeah, oh my god <em> yeah!</em>”</p><p>Beatrice folds forward, holding Trixie’s face in both hands, and comes into his mouth. Then the bulb in the ceiling light fizzles and pops, going out just like that and casting them into darkness. Beatrice’s knees wobble, and she manages to settle on the bed, her eyes struggling to adjust. She feels held, filled with warm energy. Trixie is breathing loudly to her left, and she reaches out for him. </p><p>“Hi,” She says, putting her hand on his shoulder. He laughs, and it’s mostly air.<br/><br/>“I hate you,” Trixie says, but she can hear the smile in his voice. They lie like that for a while, their breath coming down, dry mouths, sticky with sweat.</p><p>Then a candle sputters and flicks on, and then another, and another. Beatrice can see Brian’s face lit by the soft candlelight, awe and wonder in his expression. He gazes at Katya like he’s trying to see inside of her. Beatrice swallows, letting her eyes slide closed, the weight of her exhaustion settling over her like a blanket. She’s surrounded, enveloped by their presence, something that seeps through her body and into her bones.</p><p>---</p><p>In the morning, they all take turns in the shower. Beatrice goes last, washing her hair, combing through it with her fingers. She can hear the shriek of laughter downstairs as she gets ready, but she takes her time, rubbing lotion over her entire body. She feels good, her skin fresh and pink, the tension in her hips and shoulders gone. She pulls a sweater over her head, pushing the sleeves up to her elbows and tugging her hair out, leaving it to dry into curls at her back.</p><p>Beatrice can feel the pull of them, thrumming in her core like a magnet. She follows it downstairs, greeted by clicking and Dolly’s wet nose pressed into her hands. When she gets into the kitchen, she stops and stares, taking it in. It’s not often she’s taken aback like this, not after all this time.</p><p>Trixie and Brian are sitting on the couch. The couch, which is jammed into the space next to the sink. Beatrice knows she didn’t hear them moving anything around. Where there’s normally a stack of books, recipes for pasta and stews, spells and poultices, there’s a towering pile of cds. Plants that normally live in the sun room are growing out of the pots that normally hold flour, sugar. She looks across Katya, who’s leaning against the stove, dressed in her robe. She’s holding a mug of tea, her arms folded across her chest, the pull of a small, knowing smile on her lips. The spoon in her mug moves around slowly, stirring and clinking against the sides.</p><p>“Oh, this is…” Beatrice looks around, her hands on her hips. “Did we do this?”</p><p>Brian has both his hands on Trixie’s upper arm, perched on the arm of the couch like he can barely keep himself seated. He looks like he’s slept more than he has in years. </p><p>“Can you believe it? We fucking-” He laughs, pressing his head into Trixie’s shoulder, making himself shake. “We fucked your house <em> sideways</em>, mama!”</p><p>“With magic,” Trixie says, and his tone is dry, but his face is soft, even sheepish. Beatrice wants to hold him.<br/><br/>“With magic!” Brian repeats. He’s so excited, and his eyes are wild.</p><p>Katya opens her arms and Beatrice goes right into them, wrapping herself around Katya’s waist. “Wow,” She says. “I don’t get surprised by much these days, but <em> wow</em>.”</p><p>“It’s gonna work, honey,” Katya smiles, her voice low. “We’re so, so powerful.”</p><p>Beatrice knows she’s right. Of course the spell will work. There’s nothing else that can happen. She looks at the way Brian presses his fingers into Trixie’s shoulder, how Trixie folds his leg up underneath himself the same way she likes to. She doesn’t want to let herself think about saying goodbye yet.</p><p>For now she is content to let herself bathe in the warmth of their presence, feeling the light they throw in her chest, making her heart glow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments are literally why I do this! maybe you counted how many times I wrote the word "dick" and want to tell me about it? thank you for reading! you can also find me at <a href="https://chappedstick.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>